Pale
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: Within Temptation's Pale. Songfic. Lucy's thoughts as she walks to her death on the road after accomplishing what she escaped for and saying goodbye to Kouta.


Pale

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: This is my first songfic to the song, 'Pale' by Within Temptation. Again, I'm writing from the public library and I don't have much time, but I got this idea and wanted to get it out. I felt this song fits Lucy very well.

She slowly made her way down the street, tears streaming down her face as she thought of Kouta for the last time. The last time she would ever see him, ever touch him.

_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

She could still hear his voice as she reached the end of the slope leading to what was once her home, her home with Kouta and Yuka and Mayu and even Nana. She felt the pain.

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind. _

_I have to stand up to be stronger. _

She felt the pain throbbing in her head where Mariko had torn her right horn off. The blood cascaded in a ruby flow down her dull pink hair. She reached up to touch it, where she still felt the horn attached to her head, unaware of how familiar they'd been to her until now.

_I have to try_

It was gone.

_To break free from the thoughts in my mind_

Kouta was gone.

_Use the time that I have I can say goodbye_

She had no more time.

_Have to make it right_

She shuffled down the street in a daze, both positive and unsure of her preplanned destination. Mariko was gone. Kimura was dead. Nana would be free. She would see to that.

_Have to fight_

'_Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slow fades away_

She was completely sure of what she wanted to accomplish. The Diclonius deserved to be free. The humans would disappear. She had suffered through so much of her life. She barely noticed as she passed the familiar wharf where Yuka and Kouta had found her so long ago.

_It will be all right_

A car passed her. She noticed the familiar look of surprise at both the blood and the one horn she still possessed. She was used to it. She had somewhere to be.

_I know_

She'd put an end to it.

_I should realize_

She was getting closer.

_Time is precious_

There was no turning back.

_It is worthwhile_

Kouta and Yuka, Nana and Mayu. She would save them all from a life of persecution.

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust it'll be all right_

She trusted him. She trusted Kouta to care for them.

As she never could.

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_I have to try_

_To break free from the thoughts in my mind_

She was almost there. She could see the guard members of the facility waiting for her.

_Use the time that I have I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

She frowned. She would go and she would take as many down with her as she could.

_Have to fight_

'_Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile, _

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away, _

But she would not defend herself.

_It will be all right. _

She started forward. She heard the metallic clicks as the rifles and guns were raised into place. She continued her easy pace forward, face blank of all expression.

_Oh this night is too long_

_I have no strength to go on _

_No more pain I'm floating away_

The shots rang through the air as she reflexively released her vectors, shattering a few bullets and rending through the weak flesh of the attackers. Their bodies seemed to explode as her vectors did their work. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she realized what was going to happen.

_Through the mist I see the face_

_Of an angel, calls my name_

"Kouta." She whispered as her vectors fell limp and the shots barraged her mercilessly. She barely felt it as her body was penetrated over and over again. One shot cracked through her remaining horn, tearing it from her head in a single painful wrench.

As she fell backward, she imagined she saw Kouta's face, smiling at her as he'd done since they were young.

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

_Have to try_

_To break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right. _

She hit the ground. She was barely aware of the men surrounding her and firing several more times at point blank range into her helpless form. Her horns were gone and mysteriously, so were her vectors. She could no longer feel their presence within her body.

_Have to fight_

'_Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

Even as she slipped away, the image of Kouta's face burned against her dying eyes, she felt more at peace than she had since the day she became Nyu.

"Kouta" she whispered with a small smile. "Don't…for…."

_It will be all right_

Lucy moved no more.

A/N: I know it was sad, but the idea came to me real fast. I hope it doesn't make anyone cry.


End file.
